


I’m in German and I can’t stop writing these.

by thisshitsstupidbutwhatever (orphan_account)



Category: My Own Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thisshitsstupidbutwhatever
Summary: I have two tests and this was going to be a one time thing, get the one letter out there and then stop.





	I’m in German and I can’t stop writing these.

Is this why she has 90 posts? It’s addicting to know that I can hit post and no one knows it’s me until I show them. I have that power. 

That’s off topic.

Boyfriends, girlfriends, and other bad ideas

There are three things you need to know before reading this: 

1\. I’m madly in love with my girlfriend

2\. I’m madly in love with my girlfriend 

3\. She loves her too. 

There has been a lot of trust issues that I wouldn’t like to admit. But I’ll admit this: thank god. I’m glad he shattered my heart, I’m glad he made me feel small, I’m glad he told me to loose weight and body shamed me. I’m glad he was a dickwad who I lied and said I loved. 

That’s an extremely common lie. ‘I love you’. It’s pathetic and it’s stupid. Until you fall in love, for real. 

Holy shit, he could have shattered my heart a thousand times, yet once side glance from her would make my heart feel so full it feels like it’s going to explode. 

Relationships are messy. But it’s fine. It’s fun. Almost like if you were playing twister with paint, messy and gross, but you can’t stop laughing. 

I don’t want to end this sad, but I’m ending this mad.

You need to leave. Not kill yourself, don’t be stupid. No one wants you gone gone, we just want you away. We want the drama to stop, yet we are all addicted to the attention. When it’s our turn for the pity party, you’re telling me that a part of you doesn’t enjoy it? You need to not love her, I cannot tell you how to feel. I understand. You don’t want to love her, you don’t want to think about her. How could you not love her? She’s everything to me. Me. Not you. You had your shot and you screwed up. 

I’m not throwing away my shot and you’re not getting in my way.


End file.
